


Brightest

by Dalankar



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets caught. But maybe it is exactly what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightest

Sehun watches him avidly. He is so bright, this hyung. When he laughs, he laughs like he is the happiest person in the world. And Sehun can't look away. He doesn’t want to. He wants to keep watching. He wants to see things others will not. He wants to keep those things for himself. If he can only watch from a distance, he at least wants to have this.

 

"Sehun-ah."

He stops immediately.

An arm wraps around his shoulders and he breathes, taking in the scent of this person he cannot look away from.

"Hyung."

“Let’s take a photo,” hyung says, pressing closer and holding up his phone before them. Sehun swallows, looks up at the camera and tries to smile. The camera flashes, and Sehun expects hyung to move away.

But he doesn’t.

"You were staring before."

His heart stops for a moment. He had noticed? Had he been watching him too?

"I was," he admits. He doesn’t lie. Maybe doesn’t want to lie. Maybe he wants him to know.

"Why?"

Sehun pauses, eyes carefully scanning over the familiar features.

"You were shining."

A slow blink. Then a hand wraps around his wrist and he is being pulled into the nearest closet.

"Say that again."

Sehun takes a breath. They are so close in this confined space.

"You were shining, hyung. And I couldn’t look away."

A gasp. Then warm lips catch his', long fingers threading in his hair.

"Hyung." he tries to catch his breath. "Hyung, I like you."

A smile, bright and beautiful. And another kiss, slower and deeper and Sehun's heart will not slow down. Cannot slow down.

"Hyung." he traces down the long nose and around the reddened lips with fingers that tremble just a little. "Donghae hyung, I really like you."

 

"You’re an annoying bastard," he complains, shoving playfully at Jongin. Jongin grins, and reattaches himself to his arm.

"I'm only saying the truth, Sehunie," Jongin sing songs. "You loooove him."

Sehun rolls his eyes, reaches over and pinches Jongin's side. Jongin twists away, laughing.

"Go bother the hyungs, will you?" he says, peering down the corridor.

"Are you thinking about his delicious lips and hot body?" Jongin waggles his eyebrows and when Sehun is about to aim a kick at his head when he sees the object of their discussion walking down the corridor towards them.

Seeing them, Donghae breaks into a smile.

"Hi, hyung," Jongin greets.

"Hey, Jongin," Donghae says, smiling wider and Sehun's chest does something funny and he wonders if it is jealousy, wonders if he is so possessive.

He stays quiet and Donghae looks at him. "Sehun-ah-" Sehun swallows, trying to suppress a shiver at the way hyung says his name, "-ready to go?"

He nods, falling into step beside hyung as they head for the lift.

"Have fun," Jongin calls cheerily from behind them.

Sehun flips him off without a backward glance and hears Jongin laugh in response.

Instead of the lift, Donghae pulls him into the stairs, pressing him into the corner and looking at him with curious eyes.

"You're really quiet."

"Are we dating, hyung?" he asks quietly, balancing his heart on a precarious edge.

Donghae's eyes widen for a moment, then his lips curve up into a smile.

"Do you want to date me, Sehun?"

Sehun reaches up, and traces Donghae's lower lip with a finger. His chest feels tight when he sees the way hyung's eyes darken immediately.

"Do you want to date me, hyung?"

Surprised, Donghae laughs. "It will be hard for us," hyung tells him softly. "It might not work out."

Sehun leans in, and kisses Donghae as lightly as that first time when Donghae had kissed him first.

"Let's try, hyung."

Donghae looks at him with warm eyes and returns his kiss.

 

Joonmyun hyung wants to have a talk. Just for a moment Sehun wonders what is going on until he notices Jongin loitering. He glares at Jongin as he follows hyung into the living room. Instead of laughing or saying something annoying, Jongin smiles encouragingly at him. Sehun lets his glare fade into a frown and sits down at the dining table facing Joonmyun hyung. Minseok hyung is there too. Of course.

Joonmyun hyung glances at Minseok hyung, then at Sehun, as if unsure how to start.

"Sehun, do you know what we want to talk to you about?"

Sehun puts a politely interested look on his face, and shakes his head. "No, hyung."

Joonmyun hyung looks taken aback for a moment.

"Sehun -ah, are you - are you dating Donghae hyung?"

"I am, hyung."

Even Minseok hyung blinks in surprise.

"Sehun, you know Donghae hyung is- " Joonmyun looks over at Minseok hyung for support.

"Sehun, Donghae hyung is eight years older than you." Sehun is surprised that Donghae hyung's age is the first topic of concern.

He barely stops himself from rolling his eyes.

"I know, hyung."

"Sehun, you know if anyone finds out-"

"Then you're okay with us, hyung?"

Joonmyun hyung blinks, then smiles. "Sehun -ah, whoever you love, they're a very lucky person."

Sehun laughs in relief. He hadn't realized how worried he'd been.

"We'll be careful, hyung," he promises.

Joonmyun hyung reaches over and pets his hand. "If you need anything, if you need advice-"

Sehun shoots to his feet. "I'll let you know, hyung," he promises, and rushes out of the room.

Jongin is loitering outside when he comes out, looking guilty.

"I just wanted to look out for you," Jongin tells him defensively. Sehun sighs.

"I know," he says, pulling out his phone and dialling Donghae hyung's number. "You idiot. "

 

"Are your members okay with us, hyung?" he asks, munching on chips as ads come on the TV. He's come over to the Super Junior dorms. Somehow only Donghae hyung is home, all the other members out on activities.

"Jungsu hyung gave me a lecture. Hyukjae told me to be careful and Kyuhyun gave me a packet of condoms," Donghae informs him. Sehun fights the blush spreading over his face. "How about yours?"

Sehun shrugs, slides down the couch until he can lean his head on Donghae hyung's shoulder. "About the same. Joonmyun hyung - I didn't know if he'd be okay but-"

Donghae chuckles and drops a kiss onto Sehun's hair.

"You should give your leader a little more credit, Sehun -ah."

Sehun smiles to himself and manoeuvres himself until he is straddling Donghae hyung on the couch. Hyung's hands come up to rest on his hips as he looks up at him. So much time spent just watching him, wanting him and now he's here.

"I'll kiss you now, hyung," he says softly, fingers sinking into hyung's soft, brown hair, and Donghae smiles.

"You never have to ask for that, Sehun."

It feels as though it is official. Now that they have their groups' blessings. Now they can start.

It is a shock when they hear the door click. Sehun lifts himself off hyung immediately, trying to get his breathing and body under control.

Donghae keeps a hand wrapped around his wrist, as they look towards the door. Hyung's hair is a complete mess, and Sehun swallows hard. He had done that. And if he wants he can do that again. That and so much more.

Kyuhyun comes in a moment later. He looks at them both on the couch, pauses for a moment with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Kyu," Donghae greets.

Kyuhyun smirks. "Looking great, hyung," he says before heading into the apartment.

Sehun releases a laugh of relief. Donghae smiles at him.

"We better take this somewhere private."

Sehun leans in to steal a kiss.

"Whatever you want, hyung."

 ***

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they're cute together.


End file.
